


Heartbroken

by FoundingFatherTrash



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Modern Era, Oops, i'm sorry i hurt jojo sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundingFatherTrash/pseuds/FoundingFatherTrash
Summary: JoJo is heartbroken after Elmer falls for Albert.





	Heartbroken

_Elmer Kasprzak and Jorgelino Josephino De La Guerra (who preferred to be called JoJo) ran around the Catholic church, giggling and enjoying the other’s company. The nuns of the church didn’t mind the two running around as long as Elmer and JoJo weren’t breaking anything and respected the property of the church._

_“Betcha can’t catch me!” Elmer calls behind him, running for the exit to go out into the summer heat. He pushes the door open, a gigantic grin spreading across his face as he runs out of the church._

_“Betcha I can!” JoJo calls back, following him outside._

_The two soon find each other rolling around on the grass, their giggles still prevalent as their respective objectives die off. After a few moments of rolling around in the grass, the two sit up._

_“Hey, JoJo?” Elmer begins, sounding uncertain. This was the first time JoJo heard Elmer sound so uncertain - the boy was typically confident; always cracking jokes at his expense._

_“Yeah, Elmer?” JoJo looks over at the uncertain Elmer, the look of concern clouding the previous expression of happiness._

_“Can ya promise me that we’ll get married when we’re older? I don’t wanna leave ya…” Elmer trails off, his deep brown eyes clouded thoroughly with concern and fear._

_JoJo takes a thoughtful moment before he responds. “I promise.”_

JoJo sobs as he recalls the promise he and Elmer made to each other. After all of those years together, he never expected Elmer to choose Albert’s love.

“Why, Elmer…” JoJo whispers to himself, “I know that we was kids when we promised each other we’d marry, but… I never expected it ‘ta hurt like this…” Tears slide down his red cheeks, simple whimpers escaping his chapped lips after he finds himself unable to speak any more words.

He’s heartbroken, and he wishes that he never needed to know this feeling.

Elmer chose Albert DaSilva over him. Elmer barely knew Albert, but decided that he loved Albert with all of his heart. JoJo wants to be happy for the two, but he finds himself unable to. No matter what he tries to do to make himself happy for the two, JoJo wants his lips against Elmer’s. JoJo wants to cuddle with Elmer every single night, murmuring ‘I love you’. JoJo just wants to be with Elmer.

With Elmer, nothing else mattered.

Elmer made JoJo feel like everything, even when he feels like he is nothing.

JoJo sighs, wiping away stray tears, only to be met with more tears escaping the brown barrier that once held it prisoner. He lets out a sad, broken laugh as he realizes how hopeless he is. While Elmer is with Albert, what chance does he have with Elmer? None.

JoJo’s tear glossed gaze falls on a picture of him and Elmer when they were younger. Through his tears, he manages a smile. He remembers this picture like it was yesterday.

“Okay, JoJo… It’s time to think about a happy memory.” JoJo told himself. He’s willing to do anything to escape this heartbreak.

_Elmer wraps his arm around JoJo’s shoulders, a toothy grin spreading across his face. JoJo’s face flushed a deep, almost tomato red as a smile forms on his own face._

_“Hi, JoJo!” Elmer beamed, keeping an arm wrapped around JoJo._

_“Hey, El.” JoJo manages through his flustered face, “How’s you doin’?”_

_“Great! I was wonderin’ if ya wanna stargaze with me tonight? Al an’ Race will be there.” Elmer’s eyes practically sparkled like the stars of the night sky, “Al is gonna teach us ‘bout space!”_

_JoJo couldn’t say no - Elmer’s face was beaming like the sun and his eyes sparkling like there’s no other thing that those brown eyes could do._

_“Sure!” JoJo grinned, agreeing to stargaze with Elmer, Albert and their friend Racetrack Higgins. As long as it made Elmer happy, nothing else mattered._

_Elmer frees JoJo by allowing his arm to fall from JoJo’s shoulders, “We can meet ya at the church. See ya, JoJo!” He runs off, still beaming like the sun._

The opposite of what he wanted happened. Instead of making JoJo feel more sure of himself regarding feeling happy for Elmer, it makes him feel worse. JoJo does want to feel genuinely happy for Elmer, but it’s almost impossible for him to come across as such. After years of being together through thick and thin, Elmer chooses someone he barely knew over JoJo.

JoJo sighs, telling himself it’s hopeless.

“I suppose it’s time to move on…” JoJo trails off, unable to find the right words to finish his sentence. He swallows thickly, forcing himself to finish the sentence, “Besides, some romances don’t come true…” He places a hand on the picture, pushing it over to reveal the back of the frame.


End file.
